Delivery of online audio video content such as movies, television shows, and music has transformed the way people receive such content items. In the same way, social networking has transformed the way people interact. For example, a news item which interests one user of the social networking site and is posted on the site may lead to a long thread where the user and his or her friends interact with each other by commenting on the post. In the context of movies, viewers enjoy sharing their likes and dislikes about movies. But while a user may post an entry about a content item such as a movie, there is no convenient way to post such an entry where the entry has included clips or other aspects of the movie generally reserved to the rights owner. Nor is there a way to leverage information about users to provide recommendations about specific content items.